Sword Coast
century DR. | name = Sword Coast | alt spelling = | aliases = "the Empty Lands" | type = | region = Western Heartlands, West Faerûn | size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Humans, dwarves, orcs, half-orcs, elves, halflings, gnomes, half-elves | languages = | religion = | alignment = All | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = yes | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = yes | bodies of water = yes | forests = yes | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} The Sword Coast, not to be confused with the Sword Coast North, was the region in western Faerûn that lay along the coast Sea of Swords and extended inward into to the vale. It was bordered by the Delimbiyr Vale in the North, and to the south by the merchant nation of Amn. Some say the Sword Coast took its name from the white cliffs that rose up sharply for hundreds of miles along the coastline between the River Dessarin and Baldur's Gate. Traveling author Volothamp Geddarm attributed the region's name to its dangerous inhabitants, both humanoid and bestial. Inhabitants Flora and fauna Bodies of Water *River Chionthar *Grayflow *Sea of Swords *Winding Water Geographical Features *Cloak Wood *Lizard Marsh *Troll Hills *Trollbark Forest *The Trollclaws *Sword Hills Roads and trails *Coast Way *Trade Way *Way of the Lion Landmarks *Warlock's Crypt Major Cities ;Baldur's Gate: :The port metropolis was the hub of trade for the Sword Coast. While it always flourished, by 15 century DR it had become the most powerful city in all of Faerûn. ;Beregost: :This large trading town, a day's travel off the Coast Way, was a popular stopping point for merchants traveling between Amn and the Gate. By the 1360's it had become a major mercantile center in the region. Settlements *Bowshot: A small village, just a "bow's shot" away from the Misty Forest, built around a series of caverns that were believed to connect further deep beneath Faerûn. *Candlekeep: This coastal citadel of learning was the former sanctuary of the famous oracle known as Alaundo. The order of monks that called it home, The Avowed, kept visitors to a minimum while offering the wisdom and learning of its libraries, albeit at a steep cost. *Daggerford: A small, walled duchy that was surrounded by a number of farming villages. Although it was ruled by a lone head of state, its daily operations were overseen by its Council of Guilds. *Friendly Arm Inn: This walled keep was a safe refuge for travelers along the Coast Way. It housed the Temple of Wisdom, a shrine to the gnomish deity, Garl Glittergold. *Gillian's Hill: A small farming hamlet that, aside from housing an entrance to the Underdark, was fairly indistinguishable. *Kheldrivver: *Lathtarl's Lantern *Liam's Hold *Orlumbor *Roaringshore *Ulgoth's Beard *Trollclaw Ford Appendix Gallery 20080110 drfe map1full.jpg|Sword coast circa –11,000 DR. Volos map.jpg|Volo's map of the Sword Coast around 1360 DR. Baldur's Gate Area.jpg|The Sword Coast in the late 14 century DR. Sword coast -626.png|The Sword Coast circa -626 DR. References de:Schwertküste pl:Wybrzeże Mieczy Category:Coastlines Category:Regions Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations in West Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations